


Little Bird

by Magicspacedragon



Series: To meet a friend [1]
Category: Linked Universe-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (it’s in Wild’s world but on Hyrule’s POV), Fluff, Genderfluid Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, I came up with my own fake name for BOTW Zelda and it’s getting in the way of tagging, I have to include every single one of the boys or I have failed, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mistakes were made, Non-binary Wild, Non-binary character, Post-Breath of the Wild, The boys end up at Wild’s house, Time is a dad, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild please come out to more than 2 people, its my Zelda design and I do what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicspacedragon/pseuds/Magicspacedragon
Summary: After finding themselves in Wild’s Hyrule, the boys have been on the road for several months. They come across a growing village called Hateno, where Wild lives.Shenanigans ensue.There is very little Angst to be found here! Mostly fluff and communication.This is on Hyrule’s POV, but in Wild’s world, so it’s very confusing to tag.
Relationships: Flora & Time (Linked Universe), Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), The Boys - Relationship, There’s more I’m just tired, Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: To meet a friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Little Bird

Wild’s Hyrule was so much bigger than what Hyrule had expected. His land was big too, but this one was so giant, and empty. In his world, Hyrule couldn’t go two feet without stumbling on something amazing, but here, it felt like they could walk or ride for days with nothing in sight. Sure there was monster camps and rare ingredients Wild would go crazy for, but no dungeons, no landmarks except for those ancient shrines, and no people for miles. It was unnerving. 

To amuse themselves, the group had come up with fun “games” to pass the time, and to annoy Time. He current favorite was one made up by Legend, were you would find the weirdest detail in the places they camped, you then would compare them and make up stories, it got depressing at times, and one time they read a journal of someone from 100 years ago, who died, but it was fun, and better than Wind’s game, where they would slick random stuff in Wild’s hair and see how long it took for them to notice. It never took that long after they caught on.

Wild stopped them. “Okay, we’re coming up in a big town, actually, it’s the biggest one I know of. It’s called Hateno village, and I have… stuff to talk about with the people at the science center there. Now, can anyone guess what makes Hateno village special?” They said. They made little jazz hands as they finished. 

“Oh, oh!” Wind raised his hand. “Is it the new capital?” 

“Good guess, but no,” Wild responded. 

“Is it where more of those ingredients you want are?” Asked Legend, only half caring. 

“... kinda!”

“Isn’t this were you live?” Asked Twilight, Hyrule nodded in agreement.

Wild clasped their hands together. “Yup! So we’ll have a roof over our heads!” A loud chorus of excited voices sounded at that. 

They continued walking, joking around with Wild, and each other until, the reached the village. 

To Hyrule, it seemed more like a small town, buildings stretched out a little past the small plateau and a little up the hill. He could even see more buildings at the top of the hill, including something Wild called and “observatory”. Hyrule was much more interested in the fort ruins about a mile back, but he had to admit Hateno Village looked incredibly lively, especially for Wild’s Hyrule. 

Wild pointed them around the town, farmhouses, general store, armory, the new schoolhouse, and even a small blacksmith forge. They seemed to be friends or at least aquantinves with everyone they met, which Legend to question why Wild didn’t have friends anywhere else. They rolled their eyes at his question.

Wild led them up a small slope into a smaller group of houses, the houses all looked blocky and strange, and Wild’s only explanation was shrugging and saying “Bolson” which was not a proper explanation, for anyone. He pointed them to a quiantm two-story house a little down the road, it looked secluded, with trees and gardens surrounding it. 

“Wild, you take up gardening?” Asked Warriors, half in a joking tone. 

“Yeah, easier to get supplies that way, that’s why I really liked it when we found those rare flowers a couple miles back, they looked like they were seeding…” Wild trailed off mid sentence. “Anyway, you already guessed it, welcome to my house!” 

“Better than mine,” Legend stated matter-a-factly.

“Your just annoyed ‘cause you can’t seem to kick that guy Ravio out, aren’t you,” Four observed. He was in the back of the group with Sky, taking in the sights.

Legend through his hands up. “Well you caught me! Happy shorty!”

“Hey don't call me that! I’m not much shorter than you!”

“Guys don’t fight,” pleaded Sky, neither of them listened. They all laughed as they argued.

Wild opened the door to let them in, and Hyrule was struck by how, homey it was. An old fireplace rested in the corner of the room surrounded by a few chairs, a pot hung over the fireplace. A wood-burning stove sat in a kitchen and food was spread on the counters. The walls were mostly blank save for a few tapestries and some hanging plants in the kitchen. There was an upstairs too, but they made no to show the to it, so Hyrule didn’t ask about it.

Time put a hand in Wild’s shoulder. “You’ve got a nice house here, I’m glad you have this place.” Wild flushed. 

“Yeah… Bolson was gong to destroy it, the owner hadn’t come back to it in years, it was abandoned. I struck a deal with him, and I got to keep it,” Wild explained. 

“Did you do all the redecorating?” Hyrule asked. He picked up a small model of a horse sitting on a countertop. It was of a grey and white mare, freckled with spots.

“Oh a few friends helped, if you want, you guys can find me something,” Wild answered. They shuffled their feet. “I would like some memorabilia of our trip to be here.”

“Awww Wild’s getting mushy on us,” Legend exclaimed, slapping Wild lightly on the back. 

“That was very sweet Wild,” Twilight replied. 

“Yeah! It was sweet.” Agreed sky. “I’m sure I can get you some weaving from Skyloft if you want Wild, for a nice rug, or blanket or something.”

“Ravio’s got some weird shit, I’ll ask him,” said Legend almost absentmindedly. Hyrule wasn’t sure if Legend would actually ask his strange roommate before taking his stuff. 

“Do you want a pirate flag?! Cause I don’t have much else… that I’m not using at least” Wind remarked. 

“Wait why do you have a pirate flag?” Asked Four.

“‘Cause I have a bunch of friends who are pirates, oh! I bet Tetra knows where to find some good stuff,” answered Wind. 

Wild was blushing furiously. “Uhh, we can talk about it later but I have somewhere to be…” they were still blushing. “Can I trust you all in my house?”

“Yes!” They all said in unison.

“Is there anywhere to clean myself up! I love travel, but I would feel nicer clean, and i don’t trust the rivers here,” Warriors asked. 

“There’s a sauna next to the dye shop, I’m sure they have some fancy stuff, bathwatwr is upstairs, you’ll have to heat it yourself. Bye! Stay safe!” And with that, Wild was out the door. 

“So what are we gonna do?” Asked Wind. 

Time leaned back in a chair near the fireplace, already looking for their books. “You all can do whatever you want, but I need some time to relax, alone.” He gave them all a look that said more than enough. Hyrule nodded.

“Are you going to get some tea, old man?” Asked Legend, already trying to bother Time.

“Coffee maybe,” Time showed no evidence of being annoyed. Legend rolled his eyes.

“You know, I would like to go to town.” He put his hands in his hips. “See what this place has to offer.”

“I actually agree with you for once, I think we should treat ourselves, we all deserve it,” Warriors replied. 

“I would like to check out the blacksmith…” Four mused.

“Great? Why don’t we all do something in town!” Said Legend.

“I don’t know, Wild said…” Twilight started.

“I saw a dog in town.”

“Okay I’m going.”

So they went back to town. Everyone already seemed to know the, as “Link’s friends” which was strange, but Hyrule wasn’t bothered by it. Warriors became entranced by the armor (he presumably was on his way to the sauna), Twilight was talking to the local farmers, Four managed to actually use the blacksmith forge, and they had lost Wind. So Hyrule found himself in the general store with Legend and Sky. He was most interested in their maps, they were incredibly detailed.

“Umm, excuse me shopkeep?” Hyrule asked, trying to sound polite. He was out of practice talking to people. “Can I ask you who made these maps? They’re amazing!” 

The shopkeeper, a Hylia man named Pruce smiled. “Oh? Didn’t Link tell you? A friend of his made them, they want to make complete maps of most of the regions. They only got this region and Laynaru done, but I believe in them. Word of the town says Robin’s planning for a solo expedition mapping some of the ruins,” Price said.

“Oh! Who’s Robin?” Hyrule asked.

“You don’t know? Link talks about her all the time, one would think he’s in love with her or something but… the only thing I think that kid can be in love with is food. She’s at the west side of the old fort, with the wall, you know. If you want to see her,” Pruce rambled.

Hyrule very much wanted to meet the maker of these maps, maybe he could even get one of a dungeon, or one of the Shrines Wild mentioned. He always wanted a map collection to display in his house. If he ever gets a house, that is.

“Thank you so much sir! I might go looking for her now!” Hyrule purchased his arrows and headed towards the door. 

“Hey kid be warned, she’s kinda jumpy!” Pruce shouted after him. Hyrule didn’t care, he was pretty jumpy himself.

Hyrule did love looking at the scenery, and the area around Hateno was stunning, the lake, the large trees and the rushing river all felt wild and untamed. Despite the biggest settlement in this area of Hyrule was just around the corner. Fort Hateno was a few good miles south and west Hateno village, so it took most of the afternoon to get there. He hoped the others weren’t too worried. Getting lost was an unfortunate habit of his. 

When he reached the For Hateno, he felt a little lost, realizing he had no idea what this Robin looked like. He thought about shouting her name, but didn’t want to startle her or sound creepy. So he absentmindedly wandered along the edge of the fort, until he noticed a young girl kneeling in the grass. 

She was blonde, with her hair cut so short that it barely reached her chin. She had it pushed back with a pale yellow ribbon that bowed on top. She was rounder than many girls Hyrule was used too, and was wearing light blue traveling clothes with a dark cape. Her cape had a small bird symbol on it. 

Hyrule approached cautiously. “Umm hi! What are you looking at?” He asked.

The girl almost jumped back several feet. “Oh uhh. This guardian.” She moved over a little to show a guardian buried in the dirt. “I want to salvage the parts to bring back to…. my house. You-know to build stuff.” She ran her hand through her hair, obviously a little embarrassed.

“Ah, right, I’ve never seen such machines as the guardians, so that’ll be quite the feat to me,” Hyrule said, trying to sound smarter than he was.

“Can I ask who you are mysterious traveler?” The girl asked. Hyrule blinked nervously, she couldn’t tell her his name, nor his nickname… he sighed.

“You… Umm… just call me Hyrule, that’s what my friends have been doing…” he bowed his head in shame.

“Weird nickname but okay. I’m Robin.” The girl smiled and held out her thickly gloved hand. He took it and they shook.

“Nice to meet you,” he said.

“Likewise, hope you don’t mind that my gloves are covered in dirt.”

“Not at all.” Hyrule smiled at her, she was obviously used to getting dirty from work, but she still seemed so proper and formal. 

“You were the one to make the maps in the general store right? Pruce told me about you when I asked him about them,” Hyrule almost mumbled. 

“Oh yes!” She clapped her hands together. “Did you like my maps? Their general studies of the regions, but I hope to make more detailed ones someday. One always needs maps when studying a region, so I just make my own,” she looked incredibly excited. Her blue eyes were wide and a large smile spread across her face.

“Yeah! I’ve tried mapmaking and never really had the patience. Pruce told me you were thinking of mapping one of the ruins, is Fort Hateno the one you are going to map?” Hyrule asked. He hoped he didn’t offend Robin, but she just looked more excited.

“Oh, probably not. I mean, it was in my list of places to thoroughly scout out. I’m not just mapping places by the way, I’m studying the ruins in them. But this place is really well known and documented. Plus… about a week ago I saw the Nomai ruins in Faron rainforest and I just can’t keep my mind off it-“ 

Hyrule has to cut her off. “I’m sorry, but my friends are probably looking for me, if you're looking for help carrying stuff, you could maybe explain what those ruins are on the way?” 

Robin nodded. “Help would be great.” She picked up several of the metal parts, handing some to Hyrule. “Now, to understand the ruins in the Faron rainforest, you first need to know who the Nomai were…”

She talked, Hyrule didn’t understand all of it, but she had managed to get him to understand the basics. More than that, he was amazed by just how smart she had seemed, he’d known plenty of girls smarter than him, but she might’ve been smarter than Time, or The King. Robin was strong too, but that was to be expected from a traveler and archeologist, he did however notice an odd sword hanging by her waist. It wasn’t of Hylian design, it was curved and had two points. It hung loosely in an intricately engraved sheath that was made of some type of metal that looked gold. 

Robin finished explaining, near the edge of town. “Well that’s it, thanks for listening.”

“No, thank you! I’ll have to remember it when I get back to traveling,” he answered.

“Oh! You're a traveler, you would be good friends with Link.” She looked down and smiled.

“I am!”

“What!?”

“We met a while back, and started traveling with a huge group of other travelers. We’ve been in a lot of fights together. Link actually invited us over to their house today…” Hyrule stopped talking when Robin started to look angry.

“They, they, go off without me! Say they ‘travel alone’ or whatever, and then they just made friends… like I know they expect me to be something else but… I’m sorry I’m venting.” Robin twisted a strand of hair in her finger nervously.

“Ah, well, it’s no problem. We kinda dragged them along with us anyway. I’m sorry you think they don’t like you, to be fair, your like, one of three people I know who know the correct pronouns,” Hyrule didn’t know how to comfort her, but he tried. 

“Ah well, they have an interesting relationship with their identity in general… don’t tell them this, but I think they’re making too big of a deal out of it,” Robin explained. She put her hands on her hips.

“Yeah…” 

“Oh well, so am I going to have to be in a house filled with explorers who haven’t bathed? Or are you staying somewhere else?” Robin asked. 

“What, we’re staying at W- **Link’s** house… I think. Why would we be… do you live with them?” Hyrule stuttered.

“Yes I do. Don’t worry I help pay rent.” Robin rolled her eyes. 

“N-no, I only saw one bedroom!” Hyrule stammered.

“We have separate beds, and our areas are divided by a curtain so we don’t see each other naked, there’s your explanation. Happy?” She crossed her arms.

“I didn’t think anything there was wrong with it, they just…”

“They just what?” Robin stopped walking.

“They’ve never… mentioned you. I’m sorry if this makes you feel bad but, wi- Link, talks about everyone. Pruce, Sidon, Impa, all of the gerudo, even Zelda! But they’ve never mentioned a Robin!” Hyrule waved his hands wildly, realizing his mistake. Robin just snorted, she didn’t seem to think much of it. She mumbled something under her breath. 

“Let’s keep going, don’t want to be late!” She said, starting back their pace. She didn’t even seem bothered by the information.

“Wha- aren’t you mad?!” He shouted to her as he caught up.

“What! No! Link’s their own person, I don’t care. Besides, maybe they had mentioned me.” Robin smiled devilishly. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.” Hyrule rubbed his head. 

Robin turned a sharp corner while entering town, to a little hidden valley between two hills. An off putting statue sat in the middle of the valley. It looked like a traditional Hylia statue, but it had horns.

Robin turned to him. “Down this area and up that hill is a shortcut to the house, come on.” She quickly turned to the left, up the far hill. Hyrule followed behind her, taking in the scenery. 

It was in fact a shortcut, and Hyrule could see several of the others outside. He groaned a little internally.

“Hmm, looks like Link brought home a party,” Robin commented. “Come on, I want to get this in my workshop.”

Her workshop was outside. A small little desk and some shelves were propped up next to a window that was supposed to look outside. Robin explained that it was by the window so Wild could get her to go to sleep if she stayed up too late. Legend was already poking around at the clutter littering the desk.

“What are you looking for? Rupees? Didn’t Link tell you not too mess with the stuff here?” Robin asked him. Legend looked up at her, unfazed.

“I dunno, it’s his stuff, but he doesn’t seem to care,” Legend responded. 

“Well actually that’s my stuff, see?” Robin pulled out one of the half finished diagrams sitting on the desk. It seemed to be a detailed drawing of a large bemo, she pointed at the corner where her signature was. “See? That’s my name.” 

Legend went white. “Well I wasn’t going to steal anything, but whatever!” He tried to play it cool as he stalked off. 

“Okay! Now, just put the parts in that crate over there! I’ll get to examining them later.” Robin pointed to a small empty wooden crate sitting besides the desk. Hyrule carefully put the parts he was carrying into the crate, and was horrified as Robin just threw hers in.

“Okay! I’m gonna go meet these other guests! You are free to go as you please.” Robin faked a bow, laughed to herself and walked off leaving Hyrule very confused, but still smiling.

He took a quick look at the open journal sitting on Robin’s desk. It was one of the most expensive things Hyrule had seen around Wild’s house, next to the state-of-the-art wood burning stove and oven Wild was so proud of. The journal was leather bound, and had a built-in bookmark, Robin had put in several scraps of paper to stick out of the book and mark pages. The sketch on the page was of a single guardian part, compared with the large blueprint sitting under it. The part was labeled with things like function, weight, and material. It all looked very scientific.

Hyrule wandered around the corner to the pond at the back of Wild’s house. Like the rest of the house, plants were growing there, and Hyrule had to assume they had a use. He even saw the lily-like flower Wild always talked about. The white petals and blue inside were stunningly vibrant. Hyrule suddenly understood why they were called the silent princesses, because they looked like the type of flower women were compared to in poetry. 

He walked around the back of the house, wood chopping block, more plants, a small shed (probably for weapons, fish drying in a rack. The entire house seemed so comfortable, more than Hyrule could imagine himself having. He assumed that must’ve been why Wild seemed so excited to get them here in the first place. The house just felt like home. 

Hyrule had made it back around the house when he saw Wild in the distance. They were carrying a stack of papers, and wore an apologetic look on their face. 

They smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry guys, Purra doesn’t stop talking easily, and there was a lot to talk about… I hope I didn’t take you long,” they explained. 

“Oh it’s fine! Don’t worry about it,” Sky said immediately. 

“Actually there is one thing, who’s the girl?” Warriors asked. Hyrule could see several of the others sigh as he said that.

“The girl?”

“You-know, blondie, she called herself Robin, said she lived here  _ with  _ you.” Warriors smirked. 

All of the color drained out of Wild’s face. “I thought she was going to be on a trip for a while…”

“Nope! Sorry Link, now you have to introduce me to your friends!” Robin walked up to Wild. She grabbed them and pulled them into a loose hug that felt strained on both sides. She chucked awkwardly and put her hands on her hips. “Well? I at least want to know how you met! I already met Hyrule!” As she said that both Time and Wild gave him a strained look. Hyrule shrugged. 

“I asked her about her maps,” he explained. “Pruce at the general store told me where to find her ‘cause I was so curious.”

“Ah well, we uhhh… we met on the road, near one of the stables. They were traveling as a group and dragged me along after learning I was going alone,” Wild explained. While it was technically a lie, leaving out the timeline and world shenanigans, it was essentially what happened. They had found Wild second to last, learned they were a hero, and dragged them along on Time’s insistence.

Robin smirked. “Okay. So this is an interesting group of travelers you came across!” She clapped her hands together. “Let’s go inside! It’s getting late and Link and I can set up supper while we talk, is that okay with you Link?” 

“Uhh yeah, I guess.” Wild scratched the back of his head. “What do you want to have?” 

“Surprise us! It can be your choice, just make enough for everyone. Remember you can call me over if you want any help.” With that, Robin showed the Links inside. They had already been inside, although after meeting Robin, he could see her touch everywhere in the house. Small trinkets and clutter that seemed odd for Wild suddenly made perfect sense for Robin.

Wild set his pile of papers down on a counter and let out a small, almost inaudible groan.

Robin smiled, it was a little strained. “I’m sorry for the mess, I always forget to clean up,” she apologized. She grabbed some clutter that was sitting in the chairs and moved it to the table or the floor. 

“So you're a cartographer?” Asked Twilight, trying to start up some small talk. 

“Oh no! Map-making is just part of my job, I’m a researcher, I just make maps to get better views of areas, and sense there are so little in the way of maps of the ruins. I was actually preparing for a trip to search some ruins when I met Hyrule. My expedition is to a ruin in the Farin rainforest,” Robin explained. She seemed to like talking.

“Would… Link be traveling with you?” Asked Time. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Strangely enough, Robin shared the suspicious look. “They’re always invited! I just, it’s, you know, my project I wouldn’t ever force them to come… and then they went off traveling and… you know what, I’m over explaining, it’s Link’s choice if they come with me,” Robin said.

Time eyed her with more suspicion, and she seemed like she was seizing him up. The others noticed too. Hyrule made eye contact with a very confused Sky. He could really only offer a shrug.

Legend broke the silence. “Could you tell us about those weapons hanging on the back wall?” He pointed to the back, we’re several weapons of different styles and shapes hung on the wall.

“Oh! Those are technically Link’s! They’re weapons in the style of the different races of Hyrule. I believe it’s Link’s story to tell.” Robin turned to Wild. “Do you mind a simple explanation?”

They smiled softly. “Not at all, when I earned the trust of the different races they let me have these, I don’t use them like, ever so they don’t break.” 

“Oh right, must’ve been quite the feat,” Legend said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“It was very annoying,” Wild commented. Robin rolled her eyes, exaggerating it so Wild would notice her doing it. Wild sighed, and they went back to cooking.

Robin put her head in her hands. “Well enough about Link and I, who are you all. You must be very skilled adventurers by the looks of it!” She smiled.

The Links all looked at each other, each one not wanting to go first. Hyrule knew that the stories of some of the others might be too hard to explain, especially to a civilian of Wild’s world. Steeling himself, Hyrule decided to go first, 

“Well, you already met me…” he started. Robin nodded kindly.

“Anyway, you met me already, but I never really said what I did. I’m something of an urban explorer… you-know, exploring ruins and other abandoned buildings. I’m… I’m not actually from Hyrule,” Hyrule said. Only the last part of his sentence was actually a lie, he did see himself as an explorer of ruins and dungeons. He loved looking through abandoned places and seeing their stories unfold in front of him. He never saw himself as much of a fighter, so an explorer was the best description. 

“Oh that’s amazing! What’s you favorite place you’ve been!?” Robin asked, she looked like she might jump out of the chair in excitement. 

“Oh there was this dungeon-like area in a tree! Absolutely filled with traps and puzzles, a good few monsters too! I’ll tell you the full story later.” Hyrule couldn’t help but smile. Robin didn’t seem to care about his physical feats of heroism, just his discoveries, it was refreshing, as he always felt like he was being compared to the other heroes.

“Oh that’s interesting!” Robin said. “Any chance it was in-“

She was cut off by Wind. “I’m a sailor! I brought Hyrule here. My name is Wind!” he said. Hyrule sighed in relief, no doubt in his mind that Wind just saved him a very awkward conversation.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah! I’ve been to a lot of places. One of my friend’s a pirate, she’s pretty cool, her name's Tetra,” Wind continued. “I know pirates are usually considered bad though… but Tetra’s really cool.” 

Legend snorted. “Isn’t she the one who likes to tease you about being short?” He asked.

“Only sometimes! It does get annoying. But I do make fun of her too, so I deserve it,” Wind responded.

Their conversation was interrupted by a crash sounding. 

“Was that from the garden?!” Robin asked, almost yelling. 

Twilight was already halfway across the room. “I’ll check it out!” He shouted, then he ran out the door. Minutes later, he ran back inside. “It doesn't look like monsters I know of! But definitely monsters, weird dudes in red spandex! They’re attacking!” 

Everyone in the room shot up at once. “Everyone get your weapons? We’re in for a fight! They must be getting desperate!” Robin shouted. She was already grabbing a large, ornate golden shield, a large hooked spear, and a feathered bow from their resting places. Hyrule quickly grabbed his sword sheath and swung it over his shoulders.

Before she could leave, Time stopped Robin at the door. “What’s attacking, and  _ why. _ ” He asked in a voice that sounded less like time and more like an angry wolf. 

Despite how scary Time was, Robin did not seem to waver, she just tilted her head. “You all definitely must not be from around here, to not recognize the Yiga clan,” was all she said. Pushing her way past time, she exited the house. Wild followed quickly behind her. Hyrule didn't hesitate following them, and he knew the others didn’t as well. 

He knew what the Yiga clan was in theory; a group of Shieka who split off from the rest during whatever the great calamity was, they had apparently allied with Gannon. But Hyrule didn’t expect ferocious curved swords and spiked blades. The Yiga clan looked like an army of trained assassins, until he saw the big ones, with the large swords that created blades of air were they were swung. Hyrule took a deep breath, he had fought worse, he could fight this.

Hyrule rushed into the battlefield. He had most fights down to muscle memory, but the Yiga fought so fast they almost tripped him up once or twice. Quickly diving out of the way of one rushing attack only ever leads to rolling away from an aerial lunge. He managed to get a rhythm though, and he saw the others found there as well. After each dash attack, Hyrule would try to swipe at the Yiga with his sword, hopefully engaging the assassin.

The bigger ones were more difficult, although he wasn’t fighting them himself, he could see Twilight and Time a little ahead, back-to-back, using the other’s shields as extra protection against mighty gusts of wind. 

It was when he was looking around for his friends when he got distracted. He had lost sight of Wind in the fray and although Hyrule knew Wind could take care of himself, he still couldn’t help but panic for a brief moment. One moment was all Hyrule needed to get out of sync with his opponent. 

The Yiga teleported above his head, and Hyrule didn’t even think to dodge. Before he was hit, a large, glowing yellow arrow struck the Yiga, toppling it off it’s course and stunning it. Hyrule quickly moved and finished it off. Turning behind him, he saw Robin was the source of the arrow, 

“Well, I’m not as good of a shot as Link but, I’ve got your back.” Robin posed dramatically, obviously proud of herself, and unaware of the Yiga clan member sneaking up in her. Hyrule lunged and took it out before it got to her.

“And I’ve got yours apparently.” Hyrule smiled. Robin snorted, trying to hide a slowly forming grin. So they fought, side by side, soon joining the other Links and the townspeople at the entrance, driving back the force of Yiga Warriors. 

Wild wipes a mix of blood and sweat off their forehead. “R-Robin, how many times has that happened since I’ve left?” They asked.

Robin didn’t make eye contact “only once, and we took care of it, don’t worry Link.” Robin tried to smile. 

Legend coughed. “Uh, can we go back to your house? I would love to not sleep outside,” he said.

Wild and Robin made eye contact. Wild looked a little bit like they were asking Robin for permission. She shrugged. “Uuh, yeah! I was planning on having you guys stay over, you can sleep in the living room, as we don’t have a guest room…” Wild answered. Robin nodded.

Hyrule did not want to go up the hill to Wild’s house, but somehow he made it. He felt his bones settle as he sat down. He was very familiar with the feeling of sitting down after a long day of doing things, but it would never stop feeling odd, just sitting. 

Robin looked at the Links peculiarly. “Well, I don’t know about you all, but I’m going to go to my room to change into something actually comfortable.” She smiled. “You boys can use the bathroom to change if you want.” With that she ran upstairs to the main bedroom.

As soon as she left, they all started to take off their armor. Not having actual bedclothes, most of them just stripped down to one layer. With the exception of Wind, who wore one of Twilight’s old shirts as bed clothes, and Four, who seemed fine sleeping in his armor. 

Wild stood around awkwardly for a moment, before they also went up to the main bedroom to change. A few of the Links traded glances, but no-one said anything, besides a smirk coming from Warriors as voices came from upstairs,

Robin came downstairs a few minutes later, she looked oddly nervous which was confusing at first, but Hyrule could see why soon after.

She was wearing a dark blue nightgown that barely extended halfway down her thighs, and black shorts that came down her knees. The outfit itself wasn’t anything odd, but what it revealed was.

Robin was covered in scars. Hyrule hadn’t noticed before when they first met, probably because she wore clothing and gloves that covered them all. Like Wild, she had a few burns that looked like they were from bemos (although hers were much smaller than the massive burns Wild had), but there was more than that. Swirling acid burn marks that looked like they were from several different times covered most of her skin. Most of her face, parts of her hands, and a few visible patches all around her body were the only parts unmarked by the scars. The skin around these scars was discolored an odd purplish color, and almost looked like they were pattern imprinted on her skin. The swirling acid scars were interrupted by the light color of scars from blade wounds, creating a complex pattern on her skin. The scars were not good looking, but it was hard for Hyrule, who had seen some nasty scars, to look away.

He remembered feeling this way when he first met Wild, he couldn’t imagine having 2/3rds of his body covered in scars, it was morbidly fascinating, and terrifying. He could help but be reminded of all the dangers he faced.

Robin seemed aware of the looks she was getting, but didn’t seem to care. She walked up to the sitting room and looked to be devising a plan in her head. 

“Okay boys! Where do you want to sleep! Choose your spots quickly. If you need it Link and I are willing to have the furniture moved.” Robin clapped her hands together. “I’ll be reading while you bicker.” She promptly sat down in a chair next to the fireplace, and took a book from a pile. 

Twilight coughed. “Wind’s the youngest, if anyone should get one of the chairs, it’s him,” he said. 

“What? That doesn’t mean anything?” Exclaimed Wind. “The one who's the most hurt should get one! So, besides Wild, that’d be Hyrule.” The others nodded in agreement.

Hyrule started. “I Uhh, I’m used to sleeping on the ground, I’m not that hurt…” he said. He looked around the room and was met by empty stares.

“But… okay I have nothing,” Wind admitted. 

“If it’s of any assistance, I’m not moving from the couch,” Time announced. 

“We figured old man,” Warriors retorted. Time rolled his eyes in response. 

“No respect for your elders.” That got an eye roll for everyone in the room, several people covered their faces to hide a grin.

Nobody seemed to actually want to take the chairs (except for Time). Hyrule couldn’t blame them, everyone seemed to think that they were taking something away from another person. Wild seemed excited to sleep in their own bed though, and Wind coordinated a cuddle pile with Sky and Four. 

After they finished planning, Robin smiled, amused. “I’ll go get the blankets,” she said. 

As soon as Robin left the room a seal seemed to break. All of the Links were suddenly very aware that they had all seen the same thing.

“Geese Wild, is everyone from here covered in scars?” Warriors asked. Although it was probably meant to be funny, it seemed more morbid, even fearful.

“Uuuh well, no. It’s not my story,” Wild said, not even looking up from braiding their hair. Wild seemed closed off in a way they normally just weren't. Only when talking about their past had they ever seemed this distant.

“It was probably some sort of accident,” Twilight mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear. “I would ask her.” 

Time nodded. “It’s… it’s not our business anyway,” He said darkly. 

“She won’t mind if you ask you know,” Wild said. “People have asked before.”

Time squinted. “Really?”

“Well, I can’t promise she’ll tell the truth, but she’ll give you an answer.”

Legend snorted. “Should’ve just left it at yes my dude,” he chuckled.

Robin came running for the other room, blankets in tow. They quickly set up the scratchy blankets in a position so that everyone would at least be covered. 

“It’s like a sleepover!” Wind mused. He had taken to piling up pillows around his, Sky, and Four’s area, Hyrule didn’t know why. The others laughed and joked, Hyrule couldn’t help but get a large grin on his face.

“Well, Robin, if you don’t mind me asking? How did you get some of those scars? I would hate to leave this place behind without getting rid of something that can do that,” Time asked. 

Robin’s eyes widened. “Wait, what, you… well I  _ do mind _ ,” she said.

“Fair enough, it wasn’t my business,” Time replied, going back to his book.

“Have you heard of the substance malice?” Asked Robin. Hyrule saw most of the others shake their heads. He had never heard of it, although it did ring a slight bell.

“Yeah,” Sky responded, surprising everyone. “I’ve seen a bit of it, purple and liquify right?” 

Robin nodded. “Right! Anyway, to answer your question.” She pointed at Time. “Malice burns are bad, really bad, almost impossible not to get a scar from them.” Robin pulled up her arm, as if to use the scars there as an example. “Almost everyone has Malice scars here, most of them just aren’t visible.”

“I thought it wasn’t our business?” Twilight asked, genuinely curious.

“Ah well… you deserved some answer...besides that was the nicest way someone ever asked a question about scars.” Robin responded. 

“Did you fall into the lake of it?” Asked Wind. “Oh wait! That’s not my business!” He covered his mouth with his hands.

“No it isn’t.” Robin smirked. She patted Wind’s head.

“I bet it was in Hyrule castle, w-Link told it was dangerous there,” Legend said, picking at his nails. “Besides, you’re a historian or whatever, must be a treasure trove in there.”

Robin put her head in her hands. “Ah yes, it was in Hyrule castle,” she responded. 

“So what were you looking for exactly? Must’ve been something good right?” Legend asked.

“Ah well… you know, basic research into stuff… uh yeah, and I wondered if there were any important Sheika artifacts… Umm…” Robin trailed off. She was messing with her hair a lot.

“I think we finally found a worse liar than Twilight,” Time remarked.

“Hey!” Shouted Robin and Twilight at the same time.

“Boys don’t question her, it really isn’t our business, although I am interested in why she lied,” Time ordered. Robin looked down nervously and Wild shot her a look from the older side of the room.

Wild eventually served them dinner, they were obviously trying to break the tension with jokes and food. It only kind of worked, as Time made sure his comment still hung in the air.

The silence was broken by Time oddly enough, despite his earlier comment. “So, Robin, this might seem odd to you, but Link never mentioned you, did you only meet recently? He’s told many tales of the other people he’s met,” Time asked. As he asked the question Wild seemed to shrink back into their seat, the others however did seem intrigued.

“Well, we’ve been living here for about a year, I bet they actually have mentioned me, just, maybe never by name, or maybe you don’t remember it,” Robin responded shrugging. 

“Well young lady, I’m going to be frank. I don’t trust you. I think it’s odd that a friend W-Link’s never mentioned just shows up and takes charge of the place. Apparently you’re close enough to live with each other, even though you don’t seem on good terms. Not to mention you’ve lied straight to my face at least once in the first three hours we’ve known each other. I’m inclined to believe that you have some ulterior motive, possibly to do with the fact your sword is a Gerudo sword, but probably not. So, I have one last question for you  _ Robin,  _ who are you?” Time said, he grabbed the sheath or his sword that was leaning against the couch.

The others just stared. Several of them looked horrified, Wild looked like they wanted to shrivel up and die, Warriors looked morbidly fascinated, and Four looked distraught. Robin however, just stared, her gaze was strong. She narrowed her eyes.

“That’s a very good question. I wouldn’t expect you to trust me, but… I guess I put too much faith in my story.” She locked eyes with Time. “Or the good will of the people here.”

“Answer the question.”

Robin sighed. “I am Princess Zelda Elizabeth Hyrule, The Captor of Calamity Gannon, one of the saviors of Hyrule, and current top threat to the Yiga clan, also known as Robin Coriander. Now, might I ask what that means to you  _ Hero or Time,”  _ she had gone onto her tip-toes to look Time straight in the eye, 

Hyrule didn’t know what to do really. He knew he would probably run into Wild’s Zelda at some point, but he had expected more formality, more gravitas from what Wild had said. Instead he saw a scared teenager not dissimilar to many of the Links. A girl covered in scars and who was really good at lying. He supposed Robin was a better outcome than what he was expecting, although he hated how he learned her identity. Hyrule looked around the room to see similar looks of shock. 

“Oh come on! You had a really good streak going there, literally everyone else believed you! You should’ve stuck with it,” Wild commented, before shrinking back down under Zelda’s glare. “Right sorry, this is a  _ moment.”  _

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. “No, it’s okay, just… next time  _ use the fake name,” _ She said. Wild nodded. 

“I’m sorry!” Hyrule blurted out.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “You didn't do anything, honestly I should’ve just told at least some of the truth, knowing who I’m working with at least.” She said.

“Uh yeah… what was that!?” Asked Wind. “You called him…”

“Hero of Time?” Robin cut Wind off. “It’s his title isn’t it? I’m not stupid I know that you guys aren’t just random travelers Link brought home.” She brushed a had through her hair. “Obviously.”

Time coughed. “My… apologies for… assuming the worst,” he said.

“It’s  _ fine,  _ like i said, it was understandable. But, I would like an answer to my question,” Zelda said. She drummed her fingers against her legs. 

“Well, once it would mean… a lot more. But, recent events that have transpired have led me to be… less inclined to assume things about these ‘other’ Hyrules based on my past experiences. You do know about the portals that have been popping up, yes?” Time responded.

“Actually yes, I’ve seen a few people come through the, even, I assume that’s how you all met, as you are not normal travelers? Do you have-“

“Wait!” Shouted Twilight. “Your Zelda?” He pointed at Zelda.

“Y-yea, we’re well past that!” She responded.

“Dude have you been paying attention?” Asked Wild. 

“But you’ve been so informal…” Twilight commented.

“Well my title is meaningless so, why not?” Zelda reasoned. “We’re friends.” She shrugged. 

“Wait, so you’ve seriously just been, doing what guy said you were doing? I thought that was part of the lie…”

“The only lie there was the name. Hyrule has been functioning as a loose collection of city-states for 100 years now, to reestablish the monarchy would create chaos and destroy trade. Also, I’m not a ruler.”

The Links all nodded, most of the several embarrassed by what was happening, except Wild, who had gone from embarrassed to reveling in the confusion of the others.

“Anyway, I assume you are all Link, for one time or another, am I right?” Zelda asked. 

They nodded, dumbfounded. 

“I… I want to guess which ones you all are” she said sheepishly.

“Oooooh me first!” Shouted Wind.

“Well, you’ve introduced yourself to me… you’re using your titles as names right?” Zelda commented.

“So?! Any other reason?” 

She smiled. “You mentioned being a sailor, the hero of Wind was a sailor, he also has a friend named Tetra, who you have mentioned. He is also… the youngest of the heroes, and you are the youngest.

Robin smiled. “Anyone else wants me to guess, if I’m being honest this is to diffuse the tension… but still!” She clapped her hands together.

Sky raised his hands.

“Oh! The Hero of Sky. Your sailcloth looks like it would be from that time, and… you’re carrying the master sword. If I was choosing which one of you gets that sword, I would choose the hero of the skies. Am I right?”

Sky coughed. “Yes very. You… you saw the sword before didn’t you?”

“You  _ were _ fighting with it,” Zelda responded. 

All of the Links groaned.

“Now I know why she figured us so quickly! She saw the Hylia Damned master sword!” Warriors yelled. 

“Oh! You're the Hero of Warriors! Your the correct age, and are dressed like a soldier.” Zelda smiled as Warriors looked sheepish. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said.

“What about me?” Asked Time. Everyone when’s silent, not knowing what Zelda would say.

“Hero of Time, obviously,” was all she said.

They joked the rest of the night,, as they explained what they knew to Zelda. Then they fell asleep in a pile on the floor, ignoring the sleeping designations they had made. Hyrule felt at home, surrounded by friends, people he could basically all his family, and he drifted off into his first truely dreamless sleep in months. 

Hyrule woke up, stretched, and pried himself away from legend, who was tightly hugging his arm. Breathing in, Hyrule smelled the fresh scents of early fall, the still blooming flowers, the scent of rain, and the smell of pine. Quiet laughter, obviously being stifled was coming from the kitchen.

“Let’s hope Time doesn’t make a mess trying to help,” Wild joked. They were wearing a large robe covering their normal nightclothes, and had their arm around Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda was wearing a baggy sweater, but Hyrule could it tell if she had actually gotten dressed. 

“Oh, it won’t be the worst thing that has happened to this kitchen,” Zelda commented. 

“Says the person who has caused most of those things,” Wild mumbled.

Zelda faked a gasp. “Oh, how insulting, how dare you-“ Zelda broke down laughing in the middle of the sentence. “Yeah, yeah no more experiments in the oven. Why are you giving me that look?”

Time coughed as Wild tried to fumble out a response, and Hyrule decided to make his presence known.

“Uuuh, hi guys, I’m surprised, I’m usually the first one up,” He said. 

“Oh! Well I wanted to get up early to make something fancy for breakfast, Time woke up soon after me…” Wild started.

“And he woke me up trying to apologize for causing drama!” Zelda wined.

“Oh how sad.” Time rolled his eyes.

Hyrule took a deep breath and noticed a cake-like smell coming from the kitchen. “Oh? What are you making? It smells good,” he asked. 

“Pancakes,” Wild replied.

Hyrule shrunk back a bit. “Yeah… I don’t know what those are,” he murmured.

“They’re like small, thin cakes you cook in a pan, usually you eat them with some sort of topping, like syrup.” They answered. “We’re also making bacon at Times request.”

“Got to get some protein in you boys,” Time mumbled. Zelda let out a snort after he said it.

“Is there any way I can help?” Hyrule asked, he fiddled with his thumbs. He was starting to feel restless, he didn’t like to stay on the goodwill of others, no matter how they felt about it.

“You can cut up the fruit, remove the leafy parts on the strawberries, cut up the melon into cubes or slices, cut the top, sides, and core out of the pineapple, and other stuff like that,,” Wild said. Hyrule nodded, getting out the knife to start cutting. 

Hyrule knew he wasn’t the best at cooking but he always liked to help, it was probably best that he was just cutting the fruit, as it was hard to ruin a fresh fruit. Still he was afraid if he cut them wrong they would somehow be inedible, but the others assumed that it was fine.

“So, how long before you all leave on your adventure?” Asked Zelda. She was looking down at her hands as she started to bring out some bread.

“I don’t know, we’re probably leaving today,” Time answered. “It’s not like our culprit will just stop and wait for us.”

“Hmm yeah true, if you guys do end up staying longer I might have to go to the general store to stock up on food, we’re not prepared to feed so many people… actually I might have to buy groceries anyway.” As she talked Zelda spread butter 

and a strange seasoning on pieces of bread, before putting the, over a small fire. 

“Are you sure you're okay with me leaving?” Asked Wild, their voice higher than normal.

“I said it was fine.” Zelda smiled. “Just… keep in touch this time okay? I thought you were dead for a while.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, you weren’t dead, so it’s fine, but trust me, if you die, I’ll kill you.”

Wild snorted, and went back to mixing the batter for the pancakes. They put down the mixer, “actually, after breakfast, can we… talk?” They asked.

Zelda’s eyes widened. “Of course,” she murmured. 

The kitchen was silent for a while after that.

One by one the others woke up. Hyrule was glad to see most of them slept as good as he did. They joked and laughed as breakfast was prepared. Time made a mess of his part of the kitchen. Wind started to eat the fruit as soon as Hyrule chopped them up, but nobody cared. Sky was the last one to wake up, startling awake as Wild called everyone in for breakfast. 

The pancakes were amazing. Soft and flakey, and the syrup was apparently fresh from one of the farms in Hateno. The bacon was crisp and oddly salty, and the fruit was sweet. Hyrule found himself eating too much, he had never had food like this. He had had good food, he had eaten food made by some of the best chefs in his Hyrule, but this was different. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the seasoning, but he enjoyed himself more here than any fancy diner.

After breakfast, Four and Twilight offered to do the dishes, Sky was made to do them as well, because he woke up last. Hyrule asked if he could look at one of Zelda’s maps, she said yes, so he hat outside on the grass examining it. 

Soon after, Wild led Zelda outside and around to the back so they could have their talk. Hyrule tried his best not to listen, and instead focused on the sound of the breeze, and the early autumn smell. 

He loved traveling, he loved getting lost, but he never felt safe, but here, he felt safe. He would go traveling again to discover something would come back, but right now he would relax.

Hyrule refocused on the map.

Moments later, laughter rang out from behind Hyrule as Zelda and Wild reappeared. They both looked happier than before. 

Hyrule waved. “Looks like you worked out some stuff!” He knew it was awkward to say, but he wanted to pry.

“Uuuh yeah! We just, um, had a really big misunderstanding… among other things…” Wild response. Hyrule nodded happily in agreement.

“Oh, why don’t you come inside with us… I had an idea,” Wild offered as they walked through the door. Hyrule followed.

Wild took a deep breath. ‘“Okay guys! Here’s the thing, we’re all tired, going from world-to-world doesn’t seem to be working all that great, and we need to figure out what the hells going on. So, uh, I have a suggestion. Zelda and I talked about a lot of things, but also what we should do next. She suggested we start here for a week or two, investigate, recover, and relax. What do you guys think?” Wild spoke calmly, although the tense sound in their voice made it seem like they were anxious. They spoke wildly, hands waving around in broad gestures as they talked. 

Wind jumped up. “That sounds cool! We could even go to the beach!” He said. 

Zelda laughed. “Maybe, that would be fun!”

Warriors coughed. “But what if we lose our lead? It’s not just something we can track days later.”

“Ah well, we aren’t tracking a singular thing, more monsters affected that power will show up eventually, I think…” Wild responded.

“Good point, I’ll have to keep a lookout for changing targets then,” Warriors said. Wild nodded.

Time nodded slowly. “We haven’t really stopped for a break since we left the farm and that was months ago, a little break might do us good, if you’ll have us, of course.” Time nodded at Zelda.

“Well, it’s not just my decision, I was the one to suggest you all staying here, so I’m fine with it, what about you li… Wild,” Zelda responded.

“I… I would like to stay here for a bit,” Wild said. They shuffled their feet back and forth.

Time grinned. “Well then it’s settled! We’ll stay for a few more days and see how we feel, so don’t pack up boys!” Time slapped Twilight in the back.

“Alright you caught me…” twilight mumbled. “In my defense, I didn’t know we would be staying.” He ruffled his hair.

“Well now you know not to pack up early.”

“Whatever.” Twilight was smiling.

“All right, you guys can settle in a bit more, but then, two of you are going shopping with us, I’ll need a lot more food to feed you all!” Wild ordered, they were smiling wildly. Zelda lightly punched him in the arm,

“Oh yeah… Z has some things to say,” they mumbled.

Zelda coughed. “Okay! Uhh, please choose actual places to sleep, I don’t want to have to clean up the living room every time you wake up. And uh… please, just call me Robin, it’s still a nickname, and, I prefer it,” she said.

“Sounds fair,” Legend said. He walked back inside the house, shouting dibs for a specific spot. Time still had a claim over the couch.

Hyrule grabbed his stuff and searched for a good spot. He ended up getting permission to build a hammock between two trees. He never got to use his hammock, always adventuring in large caves, but it was a good one, with a built in pillow and light blanket.

He set up at the side of the house, near Zelda’s workshop, climbing into it, Hyrule looked up at the sky.

It were no different from the one at home.

He climbed out, he was going to ask Zelda about good places to explore. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LU fic (although not my first Fic.)
> 
> The idea of the boys meeting important people to the others always intrigued me, so I started with my favorite Zelda character! For the rest of this I’m calling her “Robin” cause it’s a very good name. I called BOTW Zelda Robin instead of “Flora” because I wanted her to actually be using a fake name, and a “Robin” is a little bird, like Urbosa’s nickname for her!
> 
> I hope Robin did not detract from the boys, I do love the, dearly.  
> Time became suspicious of her because he was afraid of Wild being used, or abused. 
> 
> Hyrule is not used to feeling safe, and although he may love adventuring, everyone needs to take a break, and non of them have taken one for a while. I think he’s gonna be wandering around the Hateno area for a while though.
> 
> Wild is Hyrule is so destroyed, it would make no sense to rebuild the infrastructure from 100 years ago. Most of the towns have been acting as City-states anyway. Neither Robin Nor Wild has interest in leading. Robin wants to do science and have friends, Wild just wants to have friends.
> 
> Wild is non-binary in this, although if you want to say their gender fluid go right ahead. But, not every Link knows this, in fact, two do, Hyrule and Wind, Wild told Hyrule, Wind eavesdropped. Twilight doesn’t know for two reasons, the first is that Wild is scared of disappointing him, they are scared he wouldn’t accept them. The second reason is stupid and personal to me, the author wanted to emphasize Wild’s relationship with Hyrule, not Twilight. The others don’t know for similar reasons. Wild is just very scared of not being accepted. (The boys totally would accept them though. 
> 
> More people in Wild’s Hyrule know, but the only important ones are, Robin, Sidon, and Guerudo town. (Yes all of it.)
> 
> I liked the idea of Robin and Wild matching with scars, but I worry I took away some of the point of Wild’s. Anyway, Robin’s scars don’t reach her face for the most part unlike Wild’s,and they resemble acid scars. Fighting Gannon for 100 years leaves a mark!
> 
> Wild and Robin worked out a lot if issues in this fic, sadLy it’s in Hyrule’s POV, so you don’t see it, maybe I’ll write it later ;)
> 
> If I ever feel like writing more in BOTW Hyrule I’ll just update this fic, untill then stay tuned for more! We’re meeting pirates with Legend!


End file.
